Spiderbite
by dragonheartt
Summary: "Connor looked at the page of the comic book, fighting the smile growing on his face. There was no way, absolutely no way. And it had come through an anomaly, of all things." Connor gets bitten by a spider, and, well, you know what happens, I'm sure. Just a sort of silly little crossover-ish thing. Sometime post S5, Connor's been married to Abby long enough to have 3 kids
1. Chapter 1: Red

_Connor looked at the page of the comic book, fighting the smile growing on his face. There was no way, absolutely no way. And it had come through an anomaly, of all things. _

_virtual props to whoever can figure out what comic I've crossed primeval with ;3_

* * *

Chapter 1: Red

Connor looked up from his laptop and paperwork, smiling as he watched their 3 children playing with Abby, his wife. Niki – a precocious ten year old – was hanging on to her mother's back like a little monkey, whilst Tommie (Niki's twin brother) playfully splashed with the youngest, Sarrah. Niki caught his gaze and tapped her mother on the shoulder, and both of them waved for him to join them. Connor grinned, but shook his head.

"I'll be in as soon as I finish this, I promise!" He called, gesturing at the laptop open on his lap and the papers spread across their table. Connor may have been able to get the week off of work for the two of them, but that didn't mean Lester was letting him have a completely work-free vacation. Abby rolled her eyes, leaning on the side of the pool whilst still keeping an eye on the three kids.

"Alright, Conn, but don't take too long. Someone will get cold or hungry, and then we'll not go in again probably." She said. He sighed, giving her an apologetic look as he returned to his work. He caught Sarrah's pout and almost caved, but… The draw of solving the mystery of the anomalies was too strong at the moment, with all the information he'd ben working on still imprinted in his brain.

A few minutes after settling back in, typing away, occasionally making a note or two on the papers or referencing to them, Connor felt an odd prickling on his leg. Without thinking about it really, he swatted at it. A sharp little pain made him gasp and look at his knee in surprise. He found a bright red-orange spider, crushed beneath his fingers. Disgusted, he wiped his hand on the edge of the table, looking carefully at his knee. IT started itching, and he scratched at it, growing concerned when it also began to hurt – little, sharp, burning pain mixed with an intense itch. Connor got to his feet, stumbling over to Abby, who was just getting out of the water, holding Sarrah's hand as they stepped off of the stairs and onto the pavement.

"Spider bite. What do I do with a spider bite, Abbs?" He asked her, trying not to scratch at the spot, which was now red and itching something fierce. It hurt to touch and it didn't look right – the area of the bite was discolored, almost purple, and areound it the skin was red.

"What? Oh, love, clam down." He nodded, biting his lip. It wasn't the end of the world, he'd just been bitten by a spider… Abby turned to Tommie and Niki, slipping Sarrah's smaller hand into her older sister's. "You two watch Sarrah, and don't go any deeper than 3 feet, okay? I'm just going to take daddy to the office."

"We'll be right back." He added, smiling. Niki and Tommie nodded, and then Abby turned and led the way.

"I've never been bitten by a spider before – what if it's poisonous? The spider was red, Abby, that's never a good sign, right? It's really –" He shook his leg suddenly, hoping to relieve the itch to scratch. Abby took his hand, pressing close as they walked. Abby fought a smile. He'd hit his head numerous times, been bitten and dragged underground by giant beetles, almost asphyxiated himself, nearly been killed by dinosaurs more times than she could count, and had nearly died twice as many times, with little to no complaints on the matter afterwards. In fact, he had a tendency to pretend injuries he got from working at the ARC weren't as bad as they seemed, but give him a paper cut or a spider bite and he wibbled. She loved her husband, even as silly as he was sometimes.

"It's okay Conn. We'll put some itch crème on it –"

"Would chlorine help?" He interrupted her, letting go of her hand for a moment to walk over to the ladder and splash some pool water on his knee. She smiled – he _would_ manage to think rationally in the midst of his own panic, it was very much 'Connor' for him to do so.

Momentary relief, which was better than nothing, and he straightened, walking back to Abby and taking her hand again.

"Did it?"

"A little…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. It was agood idea, Conn, but proper medicine will make it feel a lot better than that." She told him. He nodded.

"Alright." He was doubtful.

Not even 10 minutes later, Connor had to admit that the medicated itch relief crème was working, and in fact the antihistamine in it must have been working as well: the redness was mostly faded, and the discoloration around the bite mark was already going away as well. And it didn't itch or hurt much at al anymore.

He was still a little worried, because the quick glance at it he'd had told him that it wasn't anything he recognized. And 'red' in nature usually means 'poisonous'. He hoped the irritation that was now almost completely gone form his skin would be the only reaction to the bite. The antihistamine in the medicated crème would take care of any sort of allergic reasction, anyway.

He soon forgot about the bite, any thought of it relegated to the back of his mind as he played with Abby and the kids, leaving the rest of the work for another time. If anything good came out of being bitten by that spider, it reminded him that this was important, too.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2: Improbable

Things started getting weird the next day.

He wasn't sure, but he felt like he was reacting much more quickly than he usually did, and wasn't tripping over flat surfaces nearly as often. Around lunchtime, Tommie, like his father, was incredibly clumsy by nature, and when the boy tripped, Connor caught both his son, and the box in his hands, easily.

That wasn't normal. Connor played it off, laughing about it, but he was growing more concerned. When Sarah threw her art project down the stairs because Niki had been teasing her about it, he leapt towards it and... well, he didn't catch it in his hands. If it didn't sound so incredibly impossible, he'd say that that was spider web. Sarrah hadn't been looking; she'd stormed off to her bedroom. Connor went over to it and cautiously took a look at the project that was suspended in midair between the bannister and the other wall. IT was actually being held in place by spider web. He was shaking as he pulled the webs off of the project and placed it on the step, and as soon as he'd done that, he ran into the loo, locking the door behind him. He didn't say anything to anyone; he obviously wasn't sure, and he didn't want to ruin their vacation before it'd even really begun. They were going to go apple-picking in a few days. The kids had been really looking forwards to it- and so had he and Abby, actually. Whatever this was, could not get in the way.

Connor plopped himself down on the closed cover of the toilet seat, staring intently at a bottle of shampoo perched on the side of the tub. He tried to call up that same feeling from before, when he'd been trying to catch Sarrah's hard work from crashing to the floor. Connor concentrated, eyes narrowed, on the bottle, hand extended towards it, palm upwards and out. Connor nearly fell off the seat in shock. There was absolutely no way.

He'd just flung spider webs from his hand at the bottle. Shaking and with a mix of emotions, Connor got to his feet and approached the tub, wiping his hand on his pants leg - there was a bit of the web on his palm. He peered into the tub, and blinked in surprise. His... the... web had knocked the bottle off the edge and right into the tub, and now it was stuck fast to the curved side of the white tub, an almost fillagree-esque mass of webbing holding it against the smooth surface. Connor paled, sitting down abruptly on the floor.

A few minutes later he was out and running down the hall and into the guest bedroom, where he kept his collection of comic books, closing that door behind him and darting over to the box. Connor took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and rifled through the comics, searching for a specific one. His hands were decidedly shaky as he pulled the Spider-Man comic book from the box, looking at the cover for a long moment. He opened it, ignoring the panic that was mixing with a geeky kind of excitement.


End file.
